


This Path You Chose

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is a Sweetheart, Bureau of Balance - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mysteries, POV Second Person, protect this boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Your name is Angus McDonald, the World's Soon-To-Be Greatest Detective and you're going to have an awesome family one day. But first, you have to solve a couple of mysteries.





	1. Chapter 1

You were eight years old and this was going to be the greatest mystery you’d ever solve.

It’d started with a short business trip your grandfather had taken you on. He loved you more than anything, and you didn’t need to be that great of a detective to figure it out, so when he’d noticed how bored you were becoming with the hiding games he and the servants would play with you, he started showing you the family business. What you’d inherit one day, he’d told you proudly. You didn’t have the heart to tell him you didn’t really care about the family company, that you really just wanted to be one dang good detective when you got older. So you got taken along on these business trips and it actually wasn’t that bad. Most of the times, you were allowed to wander off after a while. Most of those times, you were able to find and solve a little mystery.

This time, your grandfather had taken you to a pretty remote town, and on the way in, it’d almost seemed like the surrounding flora was recovering from a bad fire. You’d asked the townspeople and they acted like they didn’t know what you were talking about. So the first place you’d gone once you were allowed to leave the house was the forest. And you found a big, black circle of glass where nothing grew at the epicenter of the fire. Upon closer inspection, it was fused with the earth surrounding it. What “dirt” surrounded it was like sharp, black sand. You’d never felt so excited in your life as you had when you saw that. That feeling had doubled when you’d asked about it and only gotten confused looks in response.

So, this mystery was the greatest one you’d ever heard of and you were totally gonna solve it. You were gonna figure out how a giant circle of black glass had ended up in the middle of the forest and why that had somehow caused some kind of forest fire.

But just not during that trip.

…

Or in the weeks after it.

…

Or in the months and years after that.

It just didn’t make sense. Nothing in any library you visited pointed to any kind of possible cause for that glass. Every time you inquired about it, you were met with blank expressions. Not a single person had ever heard of anything like what you were talking about. It had to have been caused by some ultra-powerful magical artifact, there was no way it was anything else, and someone had to have heard of something like this before, even just in passing. Yet no one seemed to remember anything.

So you mostly forgot about it. It always itched the back of your brain, and late at night you’d sometimes ponder it, but life went on. Your grandfather got sick without getting any better. You’d been left in the care of his board, who mostly let you do what you wanted if you stayed out of the company affairs. And, slowly, you built up a reputation for solving mysteries. You became a boy detective, one who could figure out anything.

You were ten years old when you found another great mystery.

Somehow, a city you’d never heard of before had found out about you and got in touch. Something about a string of murders, you didn’t really know or care, but they wanted you on a certain train to see if you could catch the bad guy. It was kinda dull, probably wouldn’t take too long to solve. Of course, the first thing you did after accepting the job was look into your fellow passengers on that train. You tracked down pictures for all of them, though one of them was kinda suspicious. He couldn’t be the murderer, since this was also the first time in two years he’d shown up anywhere. At the time, you’d just thought you could question him on the train and that’d solve that tidbit.

It wasn’t until the train had left the station that you discovered this mystery. The dwarf who’d clued you in was immediately suspicious- he wasn’t supposed to be on the train, and neither were his companions, but maybe they’d gotten last minute tickets. They’d struck up a conversation with you and it’d been silly at first. Until that dwarf told you the name of the half-elf that you’d had yet to see on the train.

Any suspicions you’d had of them increased tenfold. You focused more of your attention on them, being careful to listen to everything they had to say. And then the dwarf tried to cast a truth-telling spell on you. Still, you feigned ignorance, and they all quickly moved on after you resisted it. You were sure now, these guys were weird, but in what way you had no clue.

You had to follow them. They didn’t seem to notice you watching them at all, or maybe they had and were pointedly ignoring it. No matter, you’d get to the bottom of this as soon as you were alone with them anyways. Then the message came in. Instead of confirming your suspicions, though, it only made them bigger. These guys had talked to everyone on the train, and they weren’t really doing much to make themselves inconspicuous. They could be the murderers, but it wasn’t too likely.

It didn’t take much longer. The second you thought it was safe, you set down your book and struck up a new conversation with them. It was hard to not smile in satisfaction when you asked their real names and alarm flashed on all their faces. Even when the fighter had asked if he should kill you, you knew you’d caught them red-handed. They seemed to go on panic mode, casting spells and trying to steal the book. The kicker was when you warned them of how much trouble you could get them in, and demanded they answer your question. It was absolutely stupid to be showing your hand so early, but you were so certain already. These guys had a bigger piece in the puzzle. The fighter, the one who’d wanted to, uh, kill you a second ago- you’d really bitten off more than you could chew- he was the one to show their hand.

You’d really goofed up this time. As scared as you were on the inside, you put on a brave face and spoke sternly to them, and finally, they backed down first. You took them away from any spying peepers and finally got the truth. You may have bragged a tiny bit or said a tiny bit too much, but it got them to tell you what you wanted, even if you couldn’t understand all of it.

But that was all old news now, another mystery solved and some new friends made. And, right after you said goodbye to the three of them, they were just gone. That didn’t really matter though. What mattered was their communication block, and why they couldn’t tell you some things, and, finally, why had Jenkins been so adamant on getting that artifact. He must’ve known it could do very bad things.

Like maybe start a fire so bad it turned the ground into glass. Or make it so no one except a select few could know about certain things.

So, that was the mystery you had to solve now. You were gonna figure out what could erase memories and how to disable it, and maybe find out the answer to that old mystery in the process.

But not that week.

...

Or that month.

…

Or the month after that.

…

And then, finally, about three months after the train incident, you got a break. Or, rather, whoever those three men had been working for had gotten word of your numerous investigations that seemed to point towards them. Whatever, either way, you’d gotten in contact with their bosses- or, rather, boss. She was called The Director, and she wanted to find out how you’d gotten so close to uncovering their organization without even knowing its name. You started out being as vague as possible until she held up her hand to stop you.

“Mr. McDonald, I’m very impressed by what you did for us on the Rocketport Limited, but you’re not telling me the whole truth here. I need to know everything you know. In exchange, I am willing to give you the information you desire as well. And, yes, that includes anything you want to know about the relics. Now, why don’t we start from the top with the whole truth?”

“Permission to ask one more question before I say anything else, ma’am?”

“Granted.”

“What about the static?”

The Director let out a breathy chuckle, “It won’t be a problem anymore, I assure you. In fact, if you agree to exchange information, we’re willing to give you a place here.”

“I don’t think you’ve considered the fact that I’m a small boy, ma’am.”

“Trust me, I have, Mr. McDonald. Our team you met on the train, they’ve told me everything they know about you. I think you have great potential, and we would be very happy to bring you on if you’d like. In fact, I think you would fit perfectly with the people who help find these relics. You can say no, no one will hold it against you, but I’m afraid I’ll be unable to give you the information you desire from me. You have a choice here, Mr. McDonald. Please, think about it.”

You bit your lip and looked down. This work was obviously dangerous, but it didn’t seem like anything you couldn’t handle. Considering what you’d gone through on the train, the rest of it would probably be a piece of cake. Or maybe not, you would be working alongside grown adults who might not take you seriously. But you’d lose what you’ve been working towards for years, really, since the day you stumbled across the greatest mystery you had yet to solve.

Your mind was made up. As you took a deep breath to start your side from the story from the top, you couldn’t help but wonder what you were getting yourself into here. Hopefully, it’d be as life-changing as you’d always imagined it would be.

“If we’re gonna be working together, you can call me Angus.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were almost eleven years old and this was definitely the greatest mystery you’d ever solve. 

 

This time, it started with an assignment. The voidfish’s juice hadn’t affected you much, which made sense, seeing as you weren’t even a year old when the war ended. Memories of static, however, those faded into real answers, and the woman guiding you through all this filled in the gaps. You’d accepted the position she offered without another thought. You really couldn’t not take it, but now, after all you’d learned, there was no way you could’ve dreamed of saying no. 

 

The reclaimers, the fellas you’d met on the train, returned with another grand relic. The second you knew it was them, you told the Director you wanted to help with their missions more directly. She’d hesitated, of course, but agreed to it as long as you didn’t leave the moon base. The solution was kinda ingenious, really. The reactions of those three, though, that was totally worth it. Taako almost seemed actually glad to see you. Finding out about what would happen if you died on the job, though, that broke any semblance of happiness. You almost said something once the reclaimers left, but the Director broke the silence first. 

 

“Angus, you are dismissed.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” you said quietly before slipping out of the room. You went about your business, doing all the research you could. Days passed, and the one mystery you couldn’t crack was just beyond you. It was so frustrating, and the fact that so many people on the moonbase were so surprised by your presence put you on edge. You began to look forward to running into Taako or Magnus or even Merle in the hallways. After a time, they started inviting you to join them in whatever they were doing. Sometimes, one of them- mostly Taako for some reason, maybe he was lonely too- would sit beside you as you worked and just talk to you. It didn’t matter if you answered most days, they just seemed to know what you needed. 

 

Time flew by for you as you fully immersed yourself into researching the relics and anything that could help your newfound friends with their missions to bring those cursed objects back. You spent so much time looking that Candlenights snuck up on you completely unannounced. Before you knew it, Taako was telling you they were having a party in their dorm that night and you were coming. The others definitely thought you weren’t invited when you rolled up at their door- it almost hurt that Taako played along until he winked at you- but they let you stay regardless. It was fun, even if the three were still kinda mean to you. And when they left, Johann and Avi and the Director kept you company before you worried too much. 

 

They couldn’t do much though when your friends started calling you. The first time worried you, and as tired as you felt, you couldn’t help the smile on your face at knowing  _ they were okay _ . The second time was just goofing, which really brought you out of your research but it was whatever, really. And you accidentally said you loved them, but whatever, they were your friends, they’d understand. The third time was the kicker. You’ve never felt as panicked in your life as you did when the line went dead. 

 

The Director was by your side in a snap, grabbing your stone and trying to make it work. You just stared at your hands as fear festered in your head. This had to be your fault. It was  _ their _ puzzle, helping them was cheating, the fact that they were in trouble was completely your fault. As your boss worked more and more urgently, you couldn’t help it when you hiccuped a sob. And then another one. And then your cheeks were wet and you were crying. The Director wasn’t even talking anymore, she just put one hand on your shoulder as the other continued desperately clinging to the device. Just as you’d reached inconsolable, it crackled back to life. 

 

The slap was light, but it still pulled you back to your senses enough to grab the stone. Your friends were describing horrible things to do to you, but all you could feel was relief. You talked to them for just another minute, just long enough to tell your brain they were okay and they were coming back soon and it was all okay. This time, when you said you loved them, you really meant to say it. 

 

They were back home within a few more hours, and your little boy body was exhausted, but you still ran to them as soon as they acknowledged you. So what if you clung to them a bit more after that, it wasn’t like they seemed to mind too much.

 

Taako started teaching you magic a few days later. He wasn’t really that great of a teacher, but you still learned some magic from it. Besides that, you learned a bit about your friend too, and it gave you a new mystery to focus on when looking for the next relic was just too much. 

 

Then the day came. In the middle of the night, a good while after the last adventure, you woke up thinking about the very last case you’d taken before being inoculated. The lady had once had a brother and a niece, but she hadn’t seen them in a really long time. For some reason, their names had stuck in your mind recently. It took one mad dash to the library and scanning through pages of old information to figure out why. You burst into the Director’s office at six thirty-one in the morning with the last book you’d needed still wrapped in your arms. Your boss was barely awake, but she snapped around to face you immediately. 

 

“Angus, what on  _ earth _ -”

 

“Jack Bizen and his daughter June went missing almost ten years ago. The last person who saw them was Jack’s sister, and she said he left with a person dressed in a  _ red robe _ , headed towards a town called Refuge. How much you wanna bet that person was the one who gave them the relic we’ve been looking for?” you told her in one breath, feeling so cocky. The Director stared at you slack-jawed, “How do you know  _ any _ of this?”

 

You set the book down a bit hard on her desk and flipped to where you’d bookmarked it, then pointed at the two names in it. 

 

“The sister came to me  _ months _ ago to see if I could find them. I forgot all about it until I saw their names in here. They were counted among the deceased by early Bureau members, but there’s a chance they’re not dead. Look, it says right there they were missing, presumed dead. I’d bet anything that they made it to Refuge with the Red Robe and  _ that’s _ where the next relic is.”

 

The Director stayed silent for a moment, just thinking. Then, she walked around your desk and clasped your shoulder with a wide grin. 

 

“Holy shit, you really  _ are _ the world’s greatest detective! I’ll figure out where Refuge is and send the reclaimers there as soon as possible. Well done, Angus.”

 

You beamed under the praise. By that afternoon, the Director informed you that something  _ was  _ up with that town and your friends would be going there just as soon as they could. Even better, it only took the reclaimers an hour and a half to get back this time, though they acted like it had been much, much longer. 

 

You were so happy to have helped recover this relic so quickly, you almost missed that something was suspicious about them destroying it. Just about everything about the destruction process was suspicious in one way or another. You tried bringing this up to the Director a little while later, but she quickly brought up the fact that Merle was making a visit to the surface for unknown reasons and shooed you away. Granted, that led to you meeting his kids, which was pretty cool, but it was still off-putting. 

 

Plus, the boys were being more secretive than ever. They wouldn’t tell you most of what happened on their last mission, so it had to be kinda big. 

 

In hindsight, looking for answers solo wasn’t that great of an idea. But you still got confirmation that the Director wasn’t destroying the relics and that your three greatest friends in the whole world were hiding something from you. It hurt that they wouldn’t trust you. You really had no choice but to follow them as they snuck into the Director’s quarters after their next mission. Holding them at wandpoint hurt to do, but you needed to know the truth. So they told you everything. And when they were done, you told them the full truth too. Well, them and their new friend Barry, who couldn’t remember much of anything. Point is, there was no more secrets between you, no more mysteries. You were in this with them, no matter what. 

 

You went in with them and watched as they buzzed around the room and you drank the baby voidfish’s juice. Then everything suddenly felt like it was put into high gear. Magnus came back quickly and he saved your little life at least once. And Barry turned out to be pretty damn cool. And then you helped Taako free a lady made of fire from the umbrastaff. And then, so much more happened. You could spend a hundred years recounting it all without ever reaching the end, literally. 

 

Except, you did reach the end, pretty quickly in fact. You were on the ground. All your friends were safe. And Magnus, the human fighter who’d wanted to kill you when you first met and been kinda cruel to you ever since, he was so careful as he lifted you up on his shoulder. You couldn’t help grinning ear to ear as you shouted out as loud as you could. 

 

“Hey everybody! Johann was right, we won!”

 

After that, it was just fine. There were still mysteries to solve and bad guys to be stopped, but you’d won. This was happily ever after. 

 

All of that was eight months ago now. Today, you were sitting in your new classroom, in your new school, with other kids who were all just as smart as you. 

 

“Alrighty, now you, dear? Your name, why you joined the academy, and a fun fact about you?” your teacher, who definitely already knew who you were, asked. You gave her and your classmates a big grin.

 

“I’m Angus McDonald, and I’m here ‘cause I’m the world’s greatest detective! And my fun fact is I have the coolest family in the world.”

 

You’re eleven and a half years old now and, finally, you’ve solved your greatest mystery. And all of this was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, hoped you enjoyed this fic! It's my first one for TAZ, so hopefully, I got the characterizations right. If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment, they really do motivate me to write more often. Until next time y'all, have a wonderful day!


End file.
